Thairiffic missing chapter
by FelineWithAnAttitude
Summary: i had to write a missing chapter for English at school it was 500-800 words i wrote a lot more .Thai-iffic is the book hope you like it :


Rajiv walked home from the bus stop with lengy in his wake "why you are in such a rush our A isn't go 'in anywhere?" lengy called from bout a meter behind the fast walking Rajiv.  
"I know, i just wan 'a show my mum and dad our A, do you remember the plan?" Rajiv asked with a grin.  
lengy almost stopped in his tracks from confusion and said," yeah, but can you remind me."  
Rajiv sighed "I'm going to ask my mum if you can sleep over and when she says yes, you just step into the kitchen and then ask your parents but if mine say no, you'll still pop round but just pretend that we got a project to do and you can tell that one on your parents, too".  
"ok what if they say no, don't you know that Mr. Winfree visits my house every Thursday and it's like a parent teacher meeting, i can't use that one ",lengy said still running after the fast paced Rajiv.  
He thought about this for a while well only till they got to his front door. "It doesn't matter ok? Where here and they'll say yes trust me".  
"Fine",lengy said, puffed after trying to keep his friends pace finally thinking he should do more sport on the weekends.  
Rajiv walk in the door and to the kitchen, put his bag on the table and walked over to his mum who was doing the dishes. "Mum can lengy sleep over"? His mum didn't say anything only looked at the boy who was standing shyly at the front door. "His parents own that Thai restaurant down the block", Rajiv said smiling happily.  
"Ok but do you mean tonight or tomorrow and I'll need to talk to his parents about this Rajiv", Rajiv's mum asked looking back at the dishes which were done and drying her hands.  
"Um...tonight and he'll need to ring them", Rajiv said looking at a more relaxed lengy at the kitchen door way.  
Rajiv showed lengy where the phone was and he called the restaurant."Thai-riffic the home a purple curries and smiles", lengy smiled hearing his mum say one of their mottos.  
"hay mum, it's me I'm at Rajiv's house and i ...um would like to sleepover so here's his mum",lengy said the last bit really fast cause he really didn't want to hear the answer good or bad she still was still going to yell and lecture him about going to other people's houses without asking her or his dad.  
"i never knew you could talk so fast if that was a race you would have so beaten hay hay or Katie ", Rajiv said making lengy feel better and picture it ,if that ever did happen that would be so funny.  
"Hello, I'm Rajiv's mum did you now bout this 'surprise' our kids sprung on us "Rajiv's mum asked not accusingly but more like make fun.  
"Know idea, you"? "No not one so what do you say I can drop him off tomorrow at 12"."Ok but does he have clothes"? Rajiv's mum looked around to see me on the lounge watching T.V with Rajiv and she asked "do you have other clothes lengy"?  
"Yeah", he yelled eyes still on the T.V screen laughing at some afternoon cartoon show  
Rajiv's mum repeated what lengy said and his mum finally gave in but before she could hang up she asked to talk to lengy"do you know what kind of talk we got to have when you get home lengy"?his mum asked "yeah, yeah i know something about not going to people's houses without asking".  
"more of no organized planning with Rajiv about sleep overs", she said and lengy was shore she was probly smiling," so...um...you shound get back to work mum it's almost the early dinner run"he said with a smile before he hung up.  
After an hour of watching T.V the boys got bored as all they could fine were reruns of old T.V shows. Rajiv sighed and asked his mum what was for diner as she was in the kitchen he thought it was a great time. "Well i was thinking burgers but now we have a gest so ask him".  
Rajiv turned to a surprised lengy who just said, "oh, burgers are just fine .i mean i haven't had burgers since well last year at the school carnival."  
Rajiv looked at lengy as if he were insane going at least a year since having a burger must be hard. But after Rajiv had introduced him to his dad when he got home that had dinner lengy was really enjoyed his meal but still using table manners which was hard when the insides kept sliding out.  
After dinner and another hour of T.V both boys got dressed for bed even if they weren't going sleep till either very late or extremely early .Rajiv's mum told them to go to bed which they did but she didn't tell them to go to sleep, so they stayed up talking and one thing led to another there conversation landed on culture and family which in lengy's case were the same thing.  
"Do you like being Thai"? Rajiv asked looking straight at the ceiling and not at lengy who was in a sleeping bag on the floor of his room.  
"Um... i like being Thai sometimes i guess but there are lots of joke that people can come up with that hurt or embarrass",lengy said looking for words that described how he felt if only he paid more attention in English he didn't know one day he would need that knowledge.  
Rajiv didn't answer for a while then said" i wish i had a family like yours".  
"Are you shore I'm pretty shore we could swop".  
"No, i didn't say your family i said like your family nit more into your culture you know".  
"yeah...um...i guess i knew you were kind of jealous but not like this",lengy said as he looked at Rajiv's alarm clock it was 11:15 and he was getting tired."Um... never mind did you show your parents that A of ours "?  
Clearly Rajiv forgot by the sound he made." Well I'm getting tied so goodnight", Rajiv said and lengy said goodnight too. But before he fell asleep he finally looked around Rajiv's room" there were trophy's everywhere and posters of famous cricket and soccer player well there are only two seasons in Rajiv's book, cricket and soccer.  
The next morning lengy woke up early and went down to watch some T.V and wait for someone to wake up for breakfast. When Rajiv woke up they both had coco pop in front of the T.V.  
Rajiv ended up signing lengy up for an online game Craftacenium Earth, which Rajiv played all the time they also played monopoly and kicked a soccer ball around for an hour. Rajiv's mum called lengy to the car and he said, "Bye Rajiv I'll see you at school".  
"Bye lengy same", and with that they bumped fists and lengy went home only to have a lectured about the things he did to have that sleepover.


End file.
